


Patton Is That One Kid That Gets Adopted By A Gang

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Black Morality | Patton Sanders, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Cooks, Morality | Patton Sanders Has ADHD, Morality | Patton Sanders Has Magic, Morality | Patton Sanders Makes Puns, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Singing, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Past Abuse, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: News in:Patton bumps into Virgil at school makes a new friend and ends up being adopted by the gang who are actually a gang but Patton doesn't know also Patton is v strong just doesn't fight bc he doesn't care for himselfCops suck one gets punched by PattonPatton almost gets shot but his okayPatton bakes and cooks for gang member who is like 'omg he bby protect I l o v e'Patton has scars is small and pear shaped w c cup boobs but will have no problem body slamming someone for anyone he cares forThomas says no body slamming and Patton says yes body slammingThomas is Patton's twin but he is white bc that's a thing don't bee FUCKIN R U D E
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Patton's outfit https://images.app.goo.gl/rtuzm32w4MeX9ZBB6
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/hZvDDXKUAJSAESvr6

Patton woke up to his alarm clock going crazy turning it off he rolled off of bed and stayed on the floor for a minute listening to Thomas walking around their apartment 

Groaning Patton got up and began the search for his glasses  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Pat" Thomas said waving at him when he made his way into the living room

"Thomas ice to see you!" Patton chirped while Thomas looked at his drink in betrayal

"Let's just go" Thomas mumbled walking towards the door

"That's not berry nice of you!"

Thomas sighed opening the door  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Patton promise me you won't end up getting adopted by the skate kids druggies emo goth punk's or anyone like that again" Thomas said looking at his smiling twin

"Well I can try?" Patton asked weakly

Thomas sighed resting his forehead on the wheel "good enough I suppose"

Patton smiled hoping out the car and bouncing off to gods only know Thomas walking the other way for his classes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patton hummed softly bouncing off to class 

"Patton!" Jolene yelled grabbing his arms 

"Jolene! how have you been?" He chirped smiling at the older girl

"I've been great and you?" She asked softly wrapping her arm around his hips glaring at anyone who looked at him wrong

"I've been okay!" He told her softly 

"That's good say how's your twin?"

Patton tilted his head "Jolene he told me not to get adopted by anyone who'd kick people's butts for fun"

Jolene laughed opening their classroom door "like that'll happen next thing you know your adopt by those gang kids!"

Patton frowned "I don't know they're kinda scary"

Jolene nodded "and I'm not?"

Patton gasped sitting in his chair at the front of the class "no! You're super nice just because your 'punk' doesn't mean your sc.....Oh!"

Jolene smiled sitting next to him and patted his back   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patton hugged Jolene goodbye and began walking to his next class 

He got halfway there when he bumped into someone which not fun seeing as owie

"Sorry" Patton offered looking up and backing up a little seeing Virgil one of the people said to be part of a gang before frowning at his bleeding lip and eyebrow 

"It's fine" Virgil mumbled raising a eyebrow when Patton grabbed his arm

"Let's get you cleaned up!" Patton chirped dragging him to the bathrooms  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why are you doing this?" Virgil asked softly as Patton cleaned the blood off his eyebrow

Patton tilted his head "because it's the right thing to do"

"You aren't scared?" Virgil asked

"Well...yeah just a little but I'm scared of lots of things!" Patton chirped moving from cleaning Virgil's eyebrow to his lips

Virgil hummed at this tiny sunshine person and decided he'll keep a eye on him


	2. Patton Bakes For Gang Member Said Gang Member Cries On The Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is that one person who ends up w/ a bunch of people who decided they'll kill for him but no one let him know while Thomas watches disappointed but glad his sibling is being protected.
> 
> Somehow people don't like Patton and that is a crime against the poor bby
> 
> Patton's outfit  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/bqfN9tL1iphetf3Z7

"Thomas Thomas? Thomas! Thomy? Thomassssss!"

"What?" Thomas snapped turning away from his homework to look at his twin

"I need help!" She whined from the kitchen

"With?" He asked getting up from the chair he was sitting on

"Baking" she mumbled pouting Thomas sighed and walked into the kitchen starring at the mess

"Patton my dear sister whom I would die for what the fuck?" Thomas said glancing at her

"Cookies?" She asked playing with the bowel

Thomas sighed again they so are going to be late for class  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Thanks Thomas!" Patton chirped 

"Mhm get to class you sunshine gal" he mumbled gently pushing her off to the way she would need to go for class

"Bye Thomas" she giggled walking off  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Patty!" Jolene chirped her girlfriend Lilly following behind her

"Hey you two!" She smiled at them both

"Cookies?" Lilly asked softly Patton smiled nodding

"Who for?" Jolene asked opening the door for her love and friend

"Virgil!" She chirped sitting down between the lovebirds

"Oh?" Lilly mumbled leaning closer to her

She smiled nodding Jolene sighed putting her head on the desk  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patton,Lilly,Jolene and Thomas sat talking at the lunch table when Patton saw Virgil and his friends

"There he is!" Patton chirped getting up Thomas sighed getting up as well much to Patton's confusion 

"Your my sister and I don't want to be stuck with the two girls who can't stop making love eyes at eachother" Thomas mumbled following his sister to the table Virgil sat at

"Hello!" Patton chirped once they got to said table Thomas waved 

"Hey?" Virgil asked glancing at the twins

"This is for you!" She informed him placing the cookies in front of him smiling

Virgil tilted his head in confusion

"They're get better cookies" Thomas informed him 

"Oh"

"Anyways I hope you feel better please don't get hurt again bye now!" Patton chirped grabbed Thomas by the arm and they were off  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"He was so cute!" Patton yelled while Thomas watched

"Mhm,Patton if you want to date him go ahead just don't get hurt" Thomas said 

"Thomas my brother my best friend are you giving him your approve?" Patton asked

"Yeah"

"SWEET!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bonus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh god I'm losing my sister to gang members" Thomas mumbled into his pillow

Fun times if she gets hurt I don't think I can fight a gang but I'll try he thought to himself  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bonus 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"She made me cookies!" Virgil whispered 

"Looks like Virgil's got a crush on the sunshine child!" Roman laughed watching his boyfriend sigh

"Indeed" Logan agreed

Janus laughed while Remus grinned

"She smiled at me as well guys help this isn't funny!" Virgil yelled at his laughing datemates

"Good luck getting Thomas' permission to date her" Remus informed him

"Oh my god I forgot about that!" Virgil whined


	3. Patton Almost Gets Shot But Thomas Says No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton pulls the let me ask my twin card at gun point

Patton woke up to glass breaking quickly putting their glasses on they went to see what happened only to enter the living room and have a gun pointed at them

"Hands up or I'll shot you!" The guy yelled Patton sighed sadly

Please don't wake Thomas up they thought 

Last time someone try doing this and woke him up it didn't end well...

They put their hands up hoping nothing would happen

"Put all your money in this" the guy snapped throwing a bag onto the floor

"I can't" Patton said and really they couldn't the money was in Thomas' room

"I'll shot you!" The random guy in front of them yelled

Patton saw the door to Thomas' room open

"Let me ask my twin" they chirped out as Thomas walked behind the guy

"What? That's not how this works!" He snapped as Thomas raised the bat

"He says no" they informed him as Thomas hit him over the head with the bat

The guy fell to the floor and Thomas stepped over him and pulled Patton into a hug

"Thomas" Patton began

"Yeah go on" Thomas mumbled Patton smiled sadly and ran off to Thomas' room for the night  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"No sir he broke in my twin saw him I knocked him out that's it" Thomas deadpanned

The cop nodded taking the guy they left 

Thomas sighed knowing he wouldn't go back to bed he began cleaning up the glass


	4. Patton Almost Gives Thomas A Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton pls give ya twin a break his heart is d y i n g bc of ya

Sunday was supposed to be grocery shopping it was Patton's turn he always loved doing this it made Thomas' life easier!

Thomas had to go to work so Patton walked to the little store they go to

"Hello Patton dear!" Ms.Fria said cheerfully

Patton smiled at her waving "hey Ms.Fria!"

She smiled softly ringing up everything up "How are you dearest?"

"I'm okay how are you?" He asked he was always worried about her

"Oh I'm fine dear and how is your twin,Thomas?" She asked

"He worries about me a lot and might end up killing somebody so the normal!" He chirped

She nodded "it's $20.29 dearest" 

Patton payed her and left with his groceries   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was going really well until some rookie cop decided he was a threat which really sucked

"Hands up where I can see them!" The cop yelled Patton blinked raising his hands confused

"Turn around!" So Patton turned around and let the cop pat him down he however did not like when he tried pushing him into a wall

"Sir I didn't do anything wrong and I don't appreciate being almost pushed into a wall" Patton said calmly

"Shut it!" 

Patton sighed and when the cop went to grabbed his arm Patton punched him in the nose

Owie he whined in his head before leaving not giving the cop time to get it together  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Patton why is your hand bandage?" Thomas asked walking into the kitchen frowning at her

"Uh I punched a cop?" She asked watching her twin sigh

"Why?"

"He was being rude to me"

"I'll allow it now excuse me while I have a heart attack"

"Noooooooo!"


	5. Thomas Gives The Talk To Virgil Who Is Now Scared For His Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes,M'know Thomas doesn't act like this irl but it's a story-
> 
> Thomas can and will break a bitches kneecaps don't test him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone tell me they're proud of me? Like fuck m'trying my best but people around me just want to point out all the bad shit bout me :(

Thomas sighed parking he knew the gang kids Patton has began winning over slowly hang out here on sundays

"This is for Patton" Thomas mumbled getting out of the car 

Oh boy this'll be fun Thomas thought walking to the group of people he was pretty sure were them

Oh yeah it's them all right Thomas thought

"Hello is Virgil here?" He asked making the group turn to him

"It's sunshines bro!" Remus yelled grinning at him

"Hello Thomas,Virgil is indeed here however Roman wanted a drink so they went to grab some" Logan informed him making him sigh

"They shouldn't be back at any time" Deceit mumbled

"Hey guys!" Roman chirped coming up to them Virgil right behind him

"You," Thomas began pointing at Virgil "and I need to talk"

Virgil looked at his s/o's who all looked away from him well Logan didn't he just raised a eyebrow at him

"Okay?" Virgil mumbled following Thomas off to the side

"Okay you want to date my twin?" Thomas asked

Virgil nodded making Thomas smile

"Okay here's the thing I love Patton and if you hurt my twin just know there's not anyone who can save you or anywhere you can hide from me and when I find you I'll make sure no one will find you again" Thomas informed him 

"Um yeah okay" Virgil said softly Thomas nodded

"Good treat patton good" Thomas said turning on his heel and leaving  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bonus!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ohhhhh my god that was scary!" Virgil moaned Roman patted his back

"Ah but indeed Thomas can be very scary if Patton is involved!"

"Yeah I've seen him punch a guy in the face for calling Patton a whore!" Remus chirped

"Hmmm his been known to do anything for his twin" Janus hummed

"It would be wise to treat Patton with respect" Logan informed him

Virgil screamed into Roman's thighs  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bonus!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Thomas screamed in his car not believing he came at alive from that


End file.
